


盾冬+豹冬 PWP

by Lovesss



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 欺负冬冬。





	盾冬+豹冬 PWP

 

 

身下的男人已经被他操得不成样子了：兜住残臂蓝色布料堪堪挂在肩头，红色长袍散乱了一床，衬得满身吻痕牙印的他白皙而火热。他的右手紧紧攥住床单，微微颤抖，侧着脸，小小声哀哀叫唤着。

特查拉心生爱怜，放缓了速度又深又慢地顶进去，伸手轻轻按揉巴奇后颈来安抚他。巴奇在他手下慢慢瘫软了身子，长长地呻吟了声，咬住了自己的拇指并伸出舌头来胡乱舔弄，搞得湿漉漉的一片闪着淫靡的光。

年轻的国王顿了顿，用力捏了一把似乎十分脆弱的脖颈，换来的只有更加动情的呻吟与收缩着绞紧了的后穴。特查拉拽住他的发尾慢慢把他拉起，而巴奇就像一滩水似的晃晃悠悠全身无力，随着男人的力道任他摆弄。特查拉一手紧紧搂住他的腰，一手揉着他的胸，在他因后颈的空虚而抱怨之前狠狠咬上了那里的细白肌肤——就像只真正的黑豹咬住他的雌性那样。

巴奇身体忽然绷直。

特查拉完全知道为什么，虚掩的卧室门挡不住套房门锁转动的声音。唯一可能进来的人显然也意识到了房间里正在发生什么，除了几秒后的关门落锁声外再无别的动静。特查拉顺着脖颈一路舔上他的耳垂，嘴唇与牙齿交替研磨着那里软骨搅和出下流的水声，巴奇受不了般的在床单上扭动，下一秒就为直接吹进耳朵里那又湿又烫的句子而僵直了身体：

“猜猜他是进屋还是离开了，嗯？”

巴奇无声挣扎了两下，很快就为特查拉重重操进来的阴茎软了腰，他把脸埋进枕头里，小声的呜咽断断续续：“啊… 不要，求你，特查拉——”

黑豹的回应是停下腰间的动作，阴茎虽然仍深深埋在巴奇体内但是威胁性似乎消失了大半，而且在他强硬的帮巴奇翻了个身让他转过来面对自己后就几乎已经全部滑出了，只剩穴口还在浅浅含着龟头，巴奇轻轻舒了口气，在这时，特查拉发现他已经急红了眼眶。国王没有多说什么，手上开始温柔的整理巴奇肩头蓝色的绸缎，将红色长袍重新系到他胸前，巴奇用仅剩的右手抓紧身上的布料，向特查拉感激的微微一笑，然后——整个人被一把抱起，粗长的阴茎也重新操回了他体内最敏感最甜蜜的地方，特查拉性感的口音有如恶魔：“我猜他回来了就一定会在这里等着想要第一时间看到你呢。”

巴奇呼吸急促，特查拉抱着他不疾不徐地向客厅走去，步伐平稳从容，还能空出一只手来抚摸他的后背，虽然巴奇在他的安抚下似乎更紧张了，大腿锁在特查拉腰上的力度恐怕会在普通人身上留下淤青。

“你好，史蒂夫。任务顺利？”

巴奇随着特查拉说话时胸口的震动颤抖起来，他耳朵滚烫仿佛坏掉了，根本听不清史蒂夫的回应，只能听到自己心脏一阵快过一阵的鼓动，他紧紧闭着眼睛屏住呼吸——

特查拉坐到了沙发上，巴奇抖得厉害，不知是因为完全吞下了特查拉的阴茎吃不消还是别的什么原因：

“不！别，啊… 别看啊史蒂夫—— ”

 

特查拉心疼的安抚他，“嘘—— 乖，乖，我在这呢…” 他抬起巴奇的脸，沿着他眼角的泪痕一路吻过，轻轻咬了咬他有点干燥的上唇，含住被折磨到红肿的下唇温柔吮吸。巴奇哆嗦着嘴唇回应，紧紧攀附到特查拉的肩上。

“你们俩的吻很美。”

战术手套粗糙的触感挟裹着鲜血与烟尘的味道抚上他的脸，将一缕碎发别到耳后，轻轻替巴奇拭去眼角的泪。

巴奇从喉咙深处溢出一声酥透了的呻吟，他把头埋进特查拉肩窝，声音轻到随时能被风吹散：“不要手套…”

 

特查拉和史蒂夫对视一眼，前者抱起耳朵尖都红透了的男人放到仍然全副武装一身硝烟的超级战士腿上，而后者趁这一秒拽下了自己手套扔到地上。巴奇翻了个身高高翘起屁股，转头把脸埋进史蒂夫小腹，深深嗅着熟悉的味道，手指紧紧抓住他的制服，随着特查拉逐渐加重的抽插在粗糙的布料上蹭着自己。史蒂夫解开巴奇的小辫子按摩他的头皮，巴奇舒服得伸长了脖子喘息着，顺着史蒂夫轻扯他头发的力道乱蹭，忘记藏起自己被操到失神的脸，就那么在特查拉身下，在史蒂夫腿上尽情舒展着。

史蒂夫盯着巴奇沾染上情欲的侧脸，他大大的眼睛半眯着，眼尾的纹路更加柔美，淡淡的潮红在发丝的遮掩下蔓延开来。史蒂夫将他脸颊上的乱发向耳后捋，手指被那里肌肤细腻滚烫的触感吸引住一路下滑，暴露出巴奇细白——却并非无暇的脖颈。史蒂夫手指轻轻划过他侧颈的筋络，巴奇打了个哆嗦，脸朝下拱进史蒂夫大腿间，长袍乱七八糟，露出一边圆润的肩膀和大半后颈。

 _红色很配他_ ，史蒂夫心想，摸上另一个男人在他后颈上留下的牙印。

“Buck.”

“嗯——” 他拉长了声音，用脸颊蹭着还藏在作战服里的阴茎。

“舒服么。”

“嗯，舒服，啊—— 喜欢，史蒂夫...”

史蒂夫手指在牙印上流连，看向正在慢慢动着腰把阴茎往巴奇身体里送的特查拉。迎接他的是黑豹早就等在那里，似笑非笑的目光：

“巴奇那里很敏感，” 特查拉敏锐的察觉到巴奇随着他的动作而微微摇晃的腰臀因这句话僵住一秒钟，脸上的笑容加深：“被咬住的反应很可爱。一动不动的，像只乖乖挨操的小母豹。”

史蒂夫眼神暗了暗，用力捏住巴奇后颈上的皮肉逼出他又痛又爽的呻吟， “是很可爱。”

“你弄疼他了，队长。”

史蒂夫扯着巴奇的头发逼他仰起头，看进他水润润的眼睛里：“他喜欢，是不是？” 巴奇无法回答出声——特查拉忽然按住他的腰加快速度狠狠操了起来，现在那双唇间能够逸出的只有一声高过一声的破碎呻吟。史蒂夫盯着他的脸庞，眼神可怕到像是着了魔，巴奇单手撑在沙发上，摇摇晃晃的无意识般伸出舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。史蒂夫用另一只手松开巴奇胸前的结，揉了两把他圆圆软软的胸部，在他难耐的呻吟着挺着另一边的胸也往超级战士手里送的时候毫不犹豫的松手，下一瞬间就把三根手指塞进了巴奇微微张开的嘴里。

巴奇的口腔内部湿热，舌头顺服的缠上他的手指吮吸，嘴里呜呜叫唤着。史蒂夫大拇指轻轻刮着巴奇的下颌线，嘴巴里的手指一会儿拨弄巴奇的舌头，一会儿在他的脸颊上顶出弧度。“你想说什么，巴奇？”

“他在说你是不是应该去脱衣服洗个澡，然后我们去床上好好继续？”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

史蒂夫从浴室里出来的时候特查来正把巴奇压在床上接吻。两人都气喘吁吁的，特查拉后背肌肉结实，皮肤汗津津的很好看，就是背后新鲜的、长长的红色抓痕比较碍眼；巴奇一腿还松松盘在特查拉腰间，另一条腿肌肉松懈随意瘫在床上，在特查拉的吻里小声呻吟。

他们好像都没注意到史蒂夫过来了，不，黑豹好像意识到了——巴奇的呻吟声忽然拔高，国王正把头埋在他胸前，不知把哪里吸得滋滋作响，十分卖力。

史蒂夫挑挑眉，走上前去坐到床头。巴奇半睁开眼往床垫凹陷的方向转头，看到金色短发还在湿漉漉的滴着水的史蒂夫，向他伸出手：“你要把床弄湿了。”

“你 _已经_ 把床弄湿了。” 史蒂夫接住他汗湿的手握在掌心。

 

特查拉趴在巴奇圆乎乎的胸膛闷笑，他抬起头把下巴搁在浅浅的乳沟，用胡子蹭着那里敏感的肌肤，一手还不老实的在身下人的胸上乱摸，让白白软软奶肉在自己暗色的手指间流动溢出。他的眼睛黑白分明又明亮有神，紧紧盯住史蒂夫的眼神像是在宣告接下来他要把巴奇操到昏迷，而他完全能够轻松做到。史蒂夫不会承认巴奇被这样一个人压在身下的样子性感到让自己的阴茎疼痛。

史蒂夫上床，跪在巴奇脸旁扶着阴茎就往他唇边戳。巴奇眼睛红红的看着他，可怜兮兮的，睫毛竟然也是湿漉漉的，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭龟头，闭上眼睛深深吸了口史蒂夫的气息，乖顺的含住了已经涨成暗红色的阴茎头。他嘴唇绷紧睫毛颤抖，努力往史蒂夫的方向挪动想要含得更深。

特查拉从巴奇身上爬下来方便他动作，他感兴趣的看着巴奇慢慢吞入了超级士兵大半的阴茎，而且似乎还很轻松：“我一直不敢让他给我口交来着。”

史蒂夫没理他的话，他不顾巴奇的抗议把阴茎从他嘴里抽出，捞起他把他按坐到自己的大腿上，凶狠地吻他。

那已经不算是个吻了，更像是史蒂夫单方面的啃噬宣泄，动静大得跟打架一样，直到他感觉到有什么正从巴奇滑腻腻的股间缓缓流到自己的腿上。史蒂夫伸手摸过去，巴奇躲闪着，特查拉火热的身体却从他身后欺了上来，把他钉在两人中间，从后面袭上巴奇的耳垂舔吮玩弄。

 

在两个强壮的男人的夹击下巴奇完全无法挣扎了，他呜呜叫唤着，却阻挡不住史蒂夫摸上他屁股的手，小穴剧烈收缩，但是那里湿漉漉黏糊糊的触感让一切抗拒都变得像是邀请。

史蒂夫并拢两指插了进去，为那里的火热顺滑而感叹了一声，还没来得及享受就发现特查拉也把手指挤进来了，巴奇随着他们的动作呜咽，面色酡红双眼紧闭，不知是太害羞还是太舒服。

说实话史蒂夫和特查拉并没有多少默契，尤其是在这件事上，目前他俩最大的共同点恐怕就是都想第一个操哭怀里的人了。他俩的手指在紧致的小穴里要打起来一样，一个比一个狠的按压巴奇的敏感点，一个比一个深的往里钻。

巴奇在他俩的病态竞争之下浑身哆嗦，仰头大大张开嘴无声尖叫，阴茎跳动着想要射精，下一秒却被两只手同时握住了——白人偏粗的手指堵住了马眼，黑人细长的手指圈住了根部，巴奇真的尖叫出声剧烈挣扎了起来，但他怎么可能逃脱超级士兵与黑豹的钳制？

巴奇滑腻的身体一个劲儿的在两个男人中间乱拱，好像完全不知道自己目前的处境有多危险。史蒂夫抬眼跟特查拉交换了一个眼神，后者微微退后，看着史蒂夫抱着巴奇寻找合适的位置，目光在史蒂夫紧紧掐住巴奇臀肉留下的红痕处流转。

史蒂夫半躺在靠枕堆上，几乎一躺下就急吼吼地把阴茎塞进了趴在他身上的巴奇身体里，一手搂着他的腰快速抬臀操得又深又狠，另一只手在他身上急切摸索着，很显然这个超级战士已经快要失控了，巴奇身上被他摸过的地方都泛起了好看的红色痕迹。

巴奇在他的节奏下都无法连贯的叫出声来，特查拉听着他断断续续的呻吟听得心里痒痒。他像只锁定猎物的黑豹一样，不自觉地放轻呼吸慢慢靠近，接着一巴掌拍在巴奇肉乎乎的屁股上留下痕迹，声音大到让史蒂夫都暂停了一瞬间，只是一瞬间而已，现在他开始享受起了巴奇收缩着的甬道。感谢黑豹。

巴奇转过头来看了他一眼，苍蓝色的大眼睛含雾带水，特查拉咽了口唾沫，轻轻摸上了他的屁股。

史蒂夫往这边看了看，放缓了速度，巴奇的呻吟变得轻软悠长，他靠近史蒂夫，梳理着他的湿发，轻柔的吻上他的嘴唇。特查拉细长性感的手指在巴奇含住超级战士阴茎那里来回打转，两人动作都僵了僵，黑豹趁机一下把三根手指伸了进去。史蒂夫按住了巴奇的挣扎，把他拉进怀里安抚他，舔吻着他的耳朵：

“你真漂亮，Buck. 是不是我乖乖的好男孩，嗯？你期待我和特查拉一起操你吗，把你操到连求饶的力气都没有，我知道… 乖乖的，我们会把你想要的一切都给你。”

巴奇颤抖起来，红晕由耳垂蔓延至肩膀，肠道却奇迹般的放松了，湿淋淋的绞着里面的手指和阴茎。特查拉抽出手指，没心情就沾满手指的粘液调笑巴奇两句，利索的覆上他的后背，把阴茎慢慢推进湿乎乎的小穴。

 

特查拉咬牙控制自己的速度，摸上巴奇的阴茎撸动，但还是无法阻止他满身旖旎的红色慢慢转为苍白。史蒂夫腰间的动作也停住了，他啄吻着巴奇的脸庞轻声安慰他，就在特查拉后悔了想要退出去的时候巴奇晃了晃自己的腰臀提醒他们。特查拉和史蒂夫试探着动了起来，甬道依然紧涩但巴奇的反应渐入佳境：他由一开始侧着脸小口小口的吐气慢慢转变成了半眯着眼睛不停舔嘴唇。

史蒂夫掰过他的脸跟他接吻，舌头交缠的水声淫靡，特查拉渐渐加快速度，而史蒂夫总想比特查拉更快。

巴奇脚尖绷紧，上半身时而挺胸时而弓腰，却总是被两人好好的控制在手心，越来越紊乱的呻吟也没有让任何一个人放缓速度。 特查拉把手伸到巴奇胸前开始揉捏他敏感挺起的乳房，史蒂夫被这一幕刺激得暗了眼睛，向前吸上了巴奇的乳头。巴奇的呻吟里夹上了几声抽泣，他火热的肠道却收缩得更紧了，操在里面的两人呼吸也乱了节奏，喘着粗气快速抽插。

“我不要，不要了啊啊啊——” 巴奇开始摇着头小声抽泣，拱起腰捂住小腹想要蜷缩起来，两个男人还像没看见一样紧紧按着他狠操。

“特查拉… 啊，求，求求你… 呜，史蒂维—— 我啊啊啊啊” 巴奇咬紧了嘴唇放弃求饶，因为他发现不管叫哪个名字都有另一根阴茎操得更深更狠，他急速喘着气，眼泪终于憋不住了流得满脸都是，委屈的小声抽泣在几分钟后也变成了自暴自弃的大哭。

大滴的泪珠从他眼睛里不住滚落，史蒂夫看着这美到窒息的一幕阴茎更硬了，但他只是轻叹了口气，摸了摸巴奇的脸就喘着气先射了，特查拉毫不客气的将巴奇从史蒂夫的阴茎上抱离，把他放在床上掰开他的大腿继续又急又快的操进。 史蒂夫也不恼，他坐在床上欣赏着巴奇满脸泪痕被操得时不时抽搐的样子，缓缓撸动自己刚射完还没疲软下来的阴茎，把精液往他嘴唇上抹。

巴奇下意识的侧过头来伸出舌头卷上史蒂夫的手指，嘴巴大张口水沿着嘴角流下，脸上一片痴态。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

特查拉射出来时巴奇已经陷入半昏迷了，史蒂夫嘴对嘴喂给他大半杯水，直到他开始摇头拒绝，然后仁慈的把剩下的小半杯水递给了特查拉。特查拉接过水杯挑挑眉：

“谢了，队长。分开洗还是一起洗？” 他正在帮巴奇按摩小腿放松肌肉，那架势显然就是： _你先去洗澡然后我跟巴奇再一起洗_ 还是 _我们三个一起洗？_

史蒂夫额角跳了跳：“一起洗。”

 

瓦坎达王宫里的浴缸够大，三个超级战士用起来也是绰绰有余。不过特查拉和史蒂夫还是手忙脚乱的，他们两个把巴奇欺负得太狠了，好不容易把一直挣扎的人强行抱到浴缸里来，巴奇进入水里便两只胳膊抱着膝盖呆呆坐着，不管是特查拉还是史蒂夫来都是一碰就抖。

短短几分钟两个男人忙出一身汗，浴室里火药味越来越浓。而且，他们两个今天不知道为什么都没戴安全套，还都射在了巴奇身体里——他们必须得帮他清理后面，越快越好。

两人同时叹了口气，史蒂夫开口：

“我抱着他，你来清洗。轻点！”

黑豹与国王难得一次爽快的接受别人的命令（语气还很差的命令），点点头，往后退了几步。

史蒂夫从后面吻着巴奇的头发，轻声哄着，慢慢把他搂紧自己怀里，为特查拉的工作掰开巴奇的双腿，他再次挣扎了起来，带着哭腔：“我不要——”

“乖，我们不碰你了，”特查拉心疼的说道，手里动作尽可能的轻柔，但还是因巴奇的剧烈反应而挨了史蒂夫的好几个白眼。

 

 

最后，特查拉和史蒂夫一人占据大床的一边，同时搂着中间已经睡得很安详的巴奇准备睡觉时心想：“没有某个碍眼的人在我的床上睡觉的话，这还是很美好的一天的。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是巴奇的房间，巴奇的床！


End file.
